Of Another Camping Trip
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: "Well this should be fun, Munroe" I rolled my eyes before leaning down to undo the tent bag. So Random! and Mackenzie Fallls go on another camping trip. But Sonny and Chad have to sleep in the same tent. Channy!


****

This story came to me when I went camping. I thought of The Legend Of Candy Face and how there are some Channy moments in there. I decided there wasnt enough, so i wrote this story when they go on ANOTHER camping trip.

**Discalimer: I dont not own Sonny With A Chance or andything else mentioned in this story, besides the story line *dull voice***

**Enjoy :)**

**Review :D**

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV

"Okay, who filled my dressing room with toilet paper?" I heard Chad yell as he stormed into mine and Tawni's dressing room. I groaned and stood up from my seat at my vanity. What have Nico and Grady done now?

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked rudely. I tried not to think of how cute Chad looked in his casual clothes; jeans with a blue shirt.

"I just finished shooting a scene and went back to my dressing room to find this" he held up a few pieces of toilet paper "all over my dressing room"

I shrugged "Well I didnt do it"

"Yes, I know that. But your stupiud Randoms did" Chad whined. I sighed and walked closer to Chad.

"Really, Chad, really?" I teased, imitating him.

Chad started pacing backwards towards the door, fuming.

"Mr Condor will be hearing about this!" He yelled before walking out, slamming the door shut behind him. I rolled my eyes at Chad's dramatic ways and sat back down at my vanity.

~C~H~A~N~N~Y~

Later that day, I ws walking down towards my dressing room to get changed before going home, when I heard the intercom say: 'Mackenzie Falls and So Random! to the cafeteria please'.

I looked down at the costume I was wearing from rehearsal. It was my Sicky Vicky outfit. I quickly ran inside my dressing room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading down to the cafeteria. When I got there, I saw some of the Mackenzie Falls cast - not Chad, though - and Nico and Grady already gethered together. I saw Miss Bitterman standing there, hand on her hips, waiting for the remainder of the casts to arrive. After a couple more minutes, I saw Tawni and Zora enter, along with the rest of the cast of Mac Falls besides Chad. I frowned. Where was he? Not that I cared or anything...

Finally, Miss Bitterman started talking about why we were gathered here. I couldnt really concentrate on what she was talking about, on account of Chad still not being here. All heard form Miss B was lots of 'fued', 'trip' and 'camping'. And I also heard lots of complaining from the two casts. I didnt really care, not until Chad walked through the cafeteria's doorway, and came up and stood next to me.

"What's going on?" He asked me. Oops. I should be paying attention, shouldnt I?

"Um, I dont know" I whispered back. Chad rolled his eyes and turned to Miss Bitterman. I was noting on how soft his blonde hair looked today when I heard him moan.

"What have you done now?" He asked me.

"What have I done?" I really didnt know what he was talking about.

"Apparently, Mr Condor thinks our feud has not yet ended, so they are sending us on another camping trip, seeing as we bonded so well last time" He explained. Okay, I might have planned the first camping trip, but I had nothing to do with this one.

"Chad, I didnt say anything to anyone about our feud" I stated. He looked at me blankly.

"Then who did?" He asked. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. **(A/N Haha, love that episode :D)**

"Chad, you did" I answered.

"Pfft, what? No I didnt!" He said.

"Yes you did. Remember? When you told Mr Condor that we toilet-papered your dressing room?" I explained it to him as if he was three years old.

"Oh, no" He murmered. I laughed and turned my attention back to Miss Bitterman.

"They have cancelled all shooting and rehearsals tomorrow and booked us a bus to take you guys there. Get here at 7am sharp tomorrow morning. That's all" She said and walked out while the cafeteria erupted into chatter. I turned to Chad.

"Your fault this time" I cheered and skipped off to where the rest of So Random! was standing.

~C~H~A~N~N~Y~

I arrived at Condor Studios at 6:45am, bag packed, with a big grin on my face. I admit, I was looking forward to the trip. I waited alone for 10 minutes before I was Miss Bitterman pull up in the parking lot in which I was waiting.

"Oh, Sonny, you're here early" She murmered while stepping out of her beaten-up car. I nodded happily at Miss B, and we stood there, waiting for the bus and the rest of th casts. Slowly, one by one, people started to show up, yawning in the crisp morning air. When our bus finally arrived, I was the first to get on it, sitting at the very front seat. When everyone else got on, everyone moved towards the back of the small bus, including my castmates. When the bus was nearly full the driver started the engine, ready to leave. But then I noticed something. Chad wasnt on the bus yet. Was he skipping out on the trip? No way was he allowed to.

"Miss Bitterman, have you marked our names off yet?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, yeah, right" She answered in a dull voice. She was still marking our names off when I saw a blonde hair of hair hop onto the bus.

"Sorry i'm late, I-" Chad started before Miss Bitterman pushed him down next to me on my seat and continued maring our names off.

Chad ignored me most of the trip until he eventually pulled out his ipod and offered me an earphone. I happily accepted and was surprised at the type of music he listened to. The first song was 'The Way I Are' by Timberland. That really surprised me. We sat in silence before he turned to me.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked me.

I answered the question without thinking "Blue"

I saw him smirk at that, so I added,

"Because I saw Zac Efrom in a blue shirt once and he looked really cute in it" **(A/N For the record, I dont like Zac Efron at all or Sterling Knight/Chad, these things about them in the story are only for the sake of Sonny's POV)**

The real reason why blue is my favourite colour is because Chad's eyes are blue. His smirk showed that he knew that was why, so that's why I covered it up with the Efron thing. But I instantly regretted it as Chad frowned and turned away from me. I sighed and stared out the window for the rest of the trip.

~C~H~A~N~N~Y~

When we finally got to the forest - the same place as our last camping trip - I stretched my legs as Miss Bitterman explained the rules to us. It was the same as last time except we were going to have to sleep in tents with the people we fought with the most. That meant that me and Chad had to share a tent. I freaked out but I heard Chad chuckle beside me, which helped me relax.

The first task was that we had to set up our tents together. Chad grabbed out tent bag while I found a good place to put the tent. When I did, Chad walked over to me.

"Well, this should be fun, Munroe" He said cheekily as he placed down the tent. I rolled my eyes before leaning down to open the tent bag.

After about an hour, and lots of struggles, we finally got the tent up.

"Yeah!" Chad cheered as we grabbed our things and crouched down, entering the tent. I didnt realise how small it was until we were inside. Chad and I will be pressed up against each other while we're sleeping, no doubt about it.

After a day full of trust games, we were allowed to go back to our tents. I crawled in first and laid down before Chad crawled in and laid down next to me.

"Goodnight, Munroe" Chad murmered. I turned over and drifted off to sleep...

_I was running towards Chad, but with each step I took, the floor seemed to crumble away underneath me. "Run, Sonny" Chad screams with a frantic look in his eyes. I race against time towards him._

I awoke suddenly, hearing Chad's voice echo in my mind. I opened my eyes to see Chad staring at me, smiling. When he noticed I was awake, he rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

"Chad" I said. No answer. "Chad, I know you're awake" I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to turn his body to face me.

"Fine," He started, turning to face me "Sorry, you just looked so peacefull while you sleep" Chad admitted. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

Realisation hit his features as I felt him relax.

"You didnt know I was watching you sleep, did you?" He guessed. I shook my head with wide eyes.

"Oh, good" He said, relieved.

"But now I do!" I replied.

"Oh, y-yeah, c-crap" He stuttered "U-um, I just c-couldnt sleep a-and you looked s-so p-peacful..." He trailed off.

Instead of being shocked or angry or anything, I leaned over and kissed him. And not on the cheek, on the lips.

I dont know why I did. I guess I just thought it was the sweetest anyone had ever said about me.

I felt him start to kiss me back, taking hold of my hips and pulling me on top of him. He let go of my hips and took hold of my face while my hands tangled in his hair, feeling the softness of it. A shiver went down my spine as he ran his fingers through my hair. Finally, we broke apart, our lips inches away from each others.

"I love you, Sonny" Chad murmered. What?

"What?" I asked, shocked. His eyes widened.

"I-uh, I mean I like you" He said nervously.

"B ut you said love" I whispered, breathless.

"Yeah. Sorry, I-" But Chad was cut off as I place my lips on top of his, kissing him again. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper" I said.

He grinned and pulled me down for another bliss-filled kiss.

* * *

**Hey, you know what I realised the other day? That on Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner, when Sonny's phone goes through that crucking metal thing-y and it calls Chad and Chad checks the contact on his phone, it say Sonny Monroe, Monroe being spelt with an 'o'. But on A So Random Halloween Special or Holiday Special, and the opening credits come up, Munroe is spelt with a 'u'. So what do YOU think it should be spelt with?**

**Review:)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


End file.
